


Scary Stories

by Carvingknife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Ghosts, Kinda?, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Relationship, Prompto has a bit of a crush, Thunderstorms, nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carvingknife/pseuds/Carvingknife
Summary: It's not that Prompto's afraid of a little ghost story.Nope, not at all.FFXV Halloween Week Day 1: Ghosts





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do short and sweet fics based off of the Monster of the Day prompts for FFXV Halloween Week, motivation depending.   
If I do more, I'll edit a few things to reflect that.   
Also, they're probably all going to be Promnis, because I am weak.

Quiet often settles in neatly after a long day and a good meal. A comfortable silence, as the flame from the fire crackles along with the chirping frogs in the distance. Prompto poked at the fire with a skewer from dinner, the heat reaching dangerously towards his fingers. 

“Back up!” Noctis chided, pulling his best friend away from the flames with a hand fisted in his collar. Prompto fell back with an “Oof” and he swore he heard Ignis snicker across from him, hiding a mischievous smile behind his mug. 

The quiet never really lasted long.

“Yo, Iggy,” Gladio said, gesturing with his own mug. “You remember the stories that people used to tell about this place?”

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded in affirmation. “Half thought through ghost stories, mostly.”

“Yeah, but there was definitely one or two that really had you going,” Gladio chuckled, raising a brow. A clear suggestion.

“Ooh,” Noctis interjected, knowing exactly where this was going. “Is it time for a scary story?” 

“Scary story?” Prompto questioned, glancing between his companions and feeling like he had missed something. 

“Ignis knows a lot about myths and legends from all over the place,” Noctis explained. “Some of them are actually creepy as hell. It’s probably one of the few parts of my studies growing up that I actually enjoyed.”

“Seems the night for it,” Gladio nodded.

“And the place,” Noctis agreed. 

Ignis chuckled, gazing out into the Vesperpool thoughtfully. “There was one that made the circuit for quite a few years when I was young.”

The three settled in closer to the fire expectantly, much to the amusement of the king’s advisor. It appeared as if he had their full attention.

“It is quite easy to get lost in these woods,” Ignis began, “and it was even easier back before they cleared the road that winds close to the water. There was talk of a young woman who found herself in that exact position. No one knows for sure why she was there, though most people assume she was running from something.

“Regardless, she found herself lost among the trees. In the night.” Ignis paused, glancing at each of his companions in turn. Prompto suddenly felt his mouth go dry. “In the dark. Even back then, horrible things were born of the darkness. Things that the poor woman had never experienced before. She found herself fleeing deeper and deeper into the thick woods, the sounds of the daemons that had sprung to life dragging fear from her throat.

“She ran so far that it wasn’t long before she hit the water of the Vesperpool, falling to her knees in the muck in exhaustion. Thunder rolled in the distance, drowning out the sound of the encroaching daemons for a moment before welcoming them back in full force.”

Ignis stopped to take a long drink from his mug, feeling the tension of his listeners as they patiently waited for the conclusion of his story. Oh, he was enjoying this. 

“Sadly,” he continued, shaking his head, “her story doesn’t quite have a happy ending. She prayed to the Six to take pity on her plight, but her answer came a moment too late. A messenger in the form of a horned horse, electricity flickering in its eyes, appeared before her, banishing her attackers in a flash of lightning moments before she succumbed to her wounds. Taking pity on the poor woman, the messenger granted her life after death and the power to do what it had failed. A chance to help those who found themselves lost in the woods. In the night. In the dark.

“What he didn’t count on,” Ignis sighed, “was the rage that had blossomed within her heart the moment her last breath was stolen from her by a boon that could not be returned.

“She roams these woods now, heart filled with anger and jealousy for those who can come and go as they please. Some say that when the thunder rolls in and the fog is thick, she is at her strongest and she will not hesitate to steal the lives of those who dare remain within the trees after dark.”

Silence settled once more, a tension winding its way through their camp at the conclusion of Ignis’s story. Prompto felt himself let out a breath that he wasn’t aware that he was holding, effectively breaking the spell. 

“At least,” Ignis chuckled in amusement, “that’s what they say.”

“Alright,” Gladio stood, yawning and stretching, “I think that’s enough scary stories for one night. Good luck sleeping.” He patted Noctis on the back before heading to the tent. Noctis was soon to follow, with a clearly shaken Prompto at his heels. 

“Are you coming?” the blond asked, noticing that Ignis had made no move to join them. 

“Ah, yes,” he nodded, pouring the remainder of his mug into the fire. “In a bit.”

Prompto couldn’t sleep. It’s not that the story scared him, he’s helped take down far worse things than one errant ghost. No, it was more due to the empty space next to him in the tent. Gladio and Noctis didn’t seem too concerned, they were both snoring quite loudly on his other side, but Prompto couldn’t help but feel that Ignis shouldn’t be alone when they were so deep in the woods. 

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Prompto got up and ducked out of the tent. He found Ignis right where they had left him, watching the fire slowly burn down to coals in the dark. 

“Hey,” he spoke softly, not wanting to wake the other two in the tent, “Are you coming to bed anytime soon?”

Ignis hummed an affirmative, pouring more water onto the fire and casting them deeper into the dark. “It’s dangerous to leave coals burning so close to the trees. I had planned on making sure that they burned down before retiring for the night.” His glasses reflected the glowing embers as he tilted his head to the side. “Can’t sleep?”

“Heh,” Prompto felt his face heat up, happy that the encroaching dark was there to hide his embarrassment. “I guess? I wanted to make sure that you were okay out here alone.” 

“I can assure you that I am perfectly fine, Prompto,” the advisor replied, a smile hidden in his voice. “Even if the story were true, the glyphs carved into these havens keep us safe from any sort of attacker, undead or not.”

Prompto scooted closer to Ignis, acutely aware of how low the light from the coals had gotten, and. . . was that thunder he heard in the distance? “Yeah, I know. I would just feel better knowing that we’re all together is all. Can’t watch your back when you’re way out here.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They both felt the first few droplets of rain before they saw the flash of lightning in the distance, the boom of thunder that soon followed making Prompto flinch. 

“Well, now,” Ignis stood, reaching out to squeeze Prompto’s shoulder before heading to the opening in the tent. “It seems as if I no longer have to worry about setting fire to the leaves. Shall we?”

Prompto nodded, following close behind and zipping up the tent right before the rain began to fall with a purpose. He settled down in his usual place between Ignis and his best friend, hand reaching up and settling on the spot on his shoulder that Ignis had squeezed. He felt better with the man beside him, but there was still a discomfort that weighed down on him, preventing him from closing his eyes to the rain pounding on the tent from the outside. 

Just as he let out a soft sigh, resigned to his night of no sleep, he felt Ignis shift beside him, a sudden breath ghosting at the shell of his ear.

“You may shift closer if you’d like,” Ignis whispered in his ear, “If you are still afraid that I might be whisked away in the night.”

Prompto hesitated. Was it really okay? 

He didn’t have much more time to think on it as another flash of lightning and crack of thunder startled him out of his doubts. He quickly turned to face the man in question, scooting close enough to bury his face in his chest, hands grabbing haphazardly at the fabric of his shirt. 

“Oh. . .” 

Prompto felt Ignis’s heart jump in tempo, and it suddenly dawned on him that this might have been too close for his own comfort.

“Heh, sorry. I didn’t. . .”

“That’s alright,” Ignis interrupted, keeping Prompto from retreating with a soothing hand on his back. “I actually quite like this, if you’re okay with it?”

Prompto nodded, afraid that if he spoke, Ignis might notice his own heart hammering in his chest coupled with the heat that traveled directly to his face. 

If he did, Ignis made no comment. He just pulled Prompto closer, resting his chin on the top of the blond’s head. “Good. Sleep well, Prompto.”

“Yeah. You, too, Iggy.”

Prompto fell asleep soon after, content in Ignis’s arms and wondering if the feeling of lips pressed against the crown of his head was a dream or reality.


End file.
